Mackenzie Falls Away From The Falls
by enp1317
Summary: The So Random cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast are jetting off to France, So Random stars will be guest-starring on Mackenzie Falls. Chad and Sonny confront each other about their feelings for each other. THERE MAY BE SOME INTIMACY CHPT 3 IS INTIMATE
1. At The Prom

**After Promises Prom misses**

**I own nothing. Except my brain and my ideas ******

'_She's even beautiful in a mermaid costume.' _Chad thought as he watched her while they dance alone in the set. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. "Sonny, I have to tell you something." Chad said softly. Sonny's doe eyes looked concerned. "Ever since I saw you," Chad started but was abruptly interrupted by Sonny. "Chad, you don't need to say it." She said. Chad shook his head. "No, I need to. Sonny, I think that I'm in-love with you." Chad said softly. Sonny didn't know why but she was crying. Chad gently stroked her cheeks, wiping the tears of her cheeks. Sonny nuzzled her face into Chad's shoulder. "Oh, Chad! I'm in-love with you too." She said through her tears. She kissed him tenderly on the lips and wrapped her arms around him. He grabbed her face and kissed her back. They both pulled away. They smiled at each other. He picked her up and caressed her. "Take me away Chad." Sonny cooed. Chad smiled. "Alright, My Little Mermaid." Chad said. "Chad," Sonny said. "Yeah?" Chad replied. "Can I change first?" Sonny asked him. Chad nodded. He set her down, and watched her shuffle away to her dressing room. "Meet me back here!" Sonny called out as she was walking away. Chad nodded.

Chad stood in the empty set; he heard soft sobs coming from the corner. Chad saw a fluffy blue dress. _'Tawni.'_ Chad thought. He slowly walked over to the corner to see a blonde girl sitting alone with mascara running down her cheeks. "Tawni?" Chad asked her. Tawni raised her head slowly. "Damn it! Chad, I didn't want anyone seeing me like this." Tawni said wiping her tears from her cheeks. "Tawni, what's wrong?" Chad asked. Tawni sniffled, "I really like this guy, but he was telling me that he had a thing for Sonny." Chad froze. "What." Chad said stiffly. Tawni walked away.

Sonny walked into the room, she was wearing a beautiful sundress, and it was yellow and white with ruffles. Chad walked over to her, "You look beautiful." Chad said. Sonny smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "You're so sweet." Sonny cooed. "Chad, do you have a separate dressing room?" Sonny asked. Chad nodded and smiled. "Let's go!" Sonny smiled. Chad held her hand and led her towards the Mackenzie Falls set. They had to sneak past Marshall once though they made it through. Chad opened the door to his dressing room. _'IT'S HUGE!' _Sonny thought. Sonny started kissing him. Chad wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Chad! Are you in there?" A voice from outside the door called out. "Shit! Sonny, that's Mr. Condor, he can't know that you're here. Hide!" Chad turned to Sonny. Sonny jumped under a bed. _"Wait! Why does Chad have a bed in his dressing room?"_ Sonny thought.

Chad opened the door. "Oh, hi Mr. Condor, is there anything you need?" Chad asked speaking quickly. "Actually there is." Mr. Condor said. Mr. Condor stepped inside the room and sat on the bed. "Chad, ratings have been fantastic this month and so what we plan on doing is having all the stars on So Random, come and guest star on Mackenzie Falls. We are going to be flying everyone over to Paris for a special, two part episode." Mr. Condor explained. "So, it will be Mackenzie Falls away from the falls?" Chad asked. "Exactly Chad and we will call it 'Mackenzie Falls Away From the Falls'." Mr. Condor said also speaking with his hands. "Brilliant." Chad said sarcastically. "I knew you'd like it. And kiddo," Mr. Condor said. Chad nodded. "We are doing co-ed hotel rooms since I know everyone at Condor Studios is grown up enough to share a room with the opposite gender. And you bed is really hard!" Mr. Condor said shutting the door.

Sonny got out from under the bed. "Oh my god! That was awful under there." She said coughing.


	2. LipGloss and LipLocks and Portlyn?

**Bonjour! Hola! Buenos dais! **

**I am back to write my second chapter of Mackenzie Falls Away From the Falls.**

**Let's re-cap!**

**Chad and Sonny dance at the prom after everyone left. **

**Chad admits his feelings for Sonny. [What a lucky girl! I wish I were Sonny!]**

**She kisses Chad.**

**Tawni explains to Chad that she likes a guy who loves Sonny.**

**Mr. Condor tells Chad that the So Random cast and the Mackenzie Falls casts will be going to Paris to shoot a two part special of Mackenzie Falls, that the So Random cast would be guest starring on Mackenzie Falls. **

**ON THE PLANE**

Sonny sat beside Tawni. Tawni looked upset.

"Tawni, are you okay?" Sonny asked her.

Tawni just stared at the seat ahead of her. Sonny looked across the aisle to see Chad, he was smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Psst! Sonny!"A voice called out.

Sonny thought it was Chad but it was actually Grady. Sonny turned around and faced Grady. Grady waved Sonny back to sit next to him. Nico would only be gone for a few minutes. Sonny sat beside him.

"Was he smiling at you?" Grady asked.

Sonny nodded happily. Sonny had told Grady that she and Chad had kissed and danced after everyone left. Grady faked a smile, the truth was he really liked Sonny but no one knew.

Chad got up and walked by Sonny, on his way he ran his finger down her arm. Sonny and Chad decided running a finger down their arm meant follow me.

"Well, I have to go." Sonny said getting up.

Sonny followed Chad to the back of the plane. Chad led Sonny to the bathroom; Sonny went inside than he followed her. She smacked her lips to his. Chad stroked her hair as Sonny kissed him passionately.

**MEANWHILE, BACK WITH TAWNI AND PORTLYN**

Tawni re-applying lip-gloss again, she had been re-applying her lip-gloss every five minutes since Chad and Sonny disappeared. Portlyn shook her head.

"Tawn, you seriously need to stop with the lip-gloss! You've already finished a tube." Portlyn said.

Tawni slowly put the lip-gloss tube down into her bag. Portlyn had to grab it and shove it in her own bag. Portlyn ran her long slender fingers through her dark brown hair.

"I have to pee!" Portlyn said.

Portlyn got to her feet and walked to the bathrooms. She looked at both. One said 'OCCUPIED' and the other one said 'UNOCCUPIED'. Portlyn opened the door, only to see Sonny and Chad locking lips in an airplane bathroom.

"Oh my effing god!" Portlyn exclaimed.

She took out her sidekick phone and snapped a photo quickly.

Chad turned his head and saw a brunette girl watching him and Sonny kissing.

"PORTLYN!" Chad exclaimed.

Sonny turned her head. "Portlyn?" Sonny whimpered.

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHH!**

**Well? **

**Do you like it? **

**Do you?**

**Do you?**

**DO YOU?**

**Will Portlyn spread the photos? **

**Will the 'So Random' cast find out?**

**Give your input. **

**Are Sonny and Chad going to be roomies?**

**I'm not sure of that yet :D**


	3. Sonny and Chad have alone time

**AHOLA!**

**Mkay,**

**I have chosen if Sonny and Chad will be roomies.**

**They won't. **

**Grady and Chad will be roomies :D**

**Tawni, Sonny and Portlyn will be roomies because one girl was odd out. **

**--------------------------------------**

**S**onny and Chad were holding hands while being watched by Portlyn.

"So, you two are, like, together?" Portlyn asked.

Both Sonny and Chad were quiet. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Not really, we really like each other but we haven't ever been on a date." Sonny explained.

Chad stayed silent. He squeezed Sonny's hand; he had never felt like this.

Portlyn was so confused; she had never seen Chad like this.

"Okay, well does anyone mind if I just use this bathroom?" Portlyn asked.

A voice came from the speakers around the plane. "Everyone please take your seats, we are landing."

Portlyn groaned.

Portlyn sat down next to Tawni and Sonny sat next to Chad.

Tawni remembered when she dated Chad, she was happy. _"Chad, I love you. I can't live without you." _ Tawni remembered telling Chad that she loved him. She remembered that a month later Chad dumped her.

**------------------------**

**AFTER THE PLANE LANDS:**

**Everyone gets their rooms.**

**Tawni claims she needs time alone.**

**Portlyn and Sonny say that they are going sightseeing. **

**Sonny changes her mind and instead goes to see Chad.**

**NOW:**

Sonny pulled off Chad's blazer slowly.

Sonny was scared; she had only been in-love once. His name was Craig, Craig Hopkins. He was the captain of the football team, the hottest guy in school. He asked her out only before she got her spot on 'So Random'. Craig turned out to be a jerk, who used her to get close to her best friend, Lucy.

She unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers trembled. She couldn't get the last button.

"Can you?" Sonny asked.

Chad nodded and slowly unbuttoned the last button. He put his shirt on the bed. Chad pulled off Sonny's sundress very gently.

Sonny stood in Chad's hotel room in her bra and panties. She felt a breeze from the air-conditioning blow across her bare legs.

Chad unbuttoned his pants and set them on his bed.

"Are you ready?" Chad asked.

Chad always bragged about he had been many women but the truth was he had only been with one girl. Tawni. Tawni had told him that she loved him and then they decided that they would be together.

Sonny nodded and unhooked the clasps on her bra.

**MEANWHILE………………….**

Portlyn sat in a café wearing a white sundress.

Grady walked in and sat next to Portlyn.

"Have you seen Sonny, she isn't in her room." Grady asked Portlyn.

"Sonny is hanging out with Chad, in your room." Portlyn replied sipping a latté.

"I have to tell her something. I'm going to go back. Wanna come?" Grady offered.

Portlyn nodded. "Sure."

----------------------------------------

**Grady and Portlyn came back to the hotel.**

Grady slid his key card in the slot then quickly pulled it out. He turned the handle and the only thing he saw when he walked in that room was Sonny and Chad, kissing under Chad's covers.

"HOLY SHIT!" Portlyn and Grady said in unison.

Sonny and Chad turned their heads quickly.

"Uh, oh." Sonny whispered.


	4. Caught In The Act

**Muschi Muschi!**

**I know I surprised a few readers with my little twist.**

**If you liked that this will blow your mind. I have something in the cards for Sonny and Chad.**

**Now onto the story.**

**---**

**Sonny and Chad were caught. **

**Now here we go**

**--**

Portlyn giggled. "Holy, you two can't keep your hands off of each other, can you?"

Grady was silent, but in his head he was screaming.

Sonny took the sheets off the bed and wrapped her body in them.  
"You can't tell anyone!" Sonny protested.

"No worries Sonny. Oh no! Tawni!" Portlyn said thinking of poor Tawni.

Tawni had been in-love with Chad even after he dumped her.

Grady left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"What's his problem?" Chad asked snickering.

Sonny elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Ow!"Chad groaned.

Portlyn backed up a few steps. "Okay, I'm gonna go now."  
Portlyn shut the door.

Sonny hugged Chad and Chad stroked her cheek.

"It will be fine." Chad reassured Sonny.

---

**A MONTH LATER:**

"Portlyn, I'm worried." Sonny said pacing.

Portlyn sighed. "Sonny I think the only way you can be sure is to take the test."

In Portlyn's hand was a pregnancy test.

"Fine." Sonny said grabbing it from Portlyn's hand.

Sonny slammed the bathroom door.

Portlyn pulled a stray hair from her Mackenzie Falls uniform skirt.

A few minutes later Sonny appeared. She gave Portlyn the pregnancy test.

"Its positive." Portlyn said.


	5. Sonny hates stairs

**If you liked last chapter, you'll love this!**

---

"Chad, I need to talk to you privately." Sonny said into her cell phone.

"What's wrong Sonshine?" Chad asked.

Sonny sighed. "It's important; can you come to my dressing room?" Sonny asked.

"Okay Sonshine." Chad said and then hung up.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

Chad left Sonny's dressing room door open.  
"So what's the matter Sonshine?" Chad asked.

Sonny sighed deeply. "I'm pregnant."

Sonny started to cry after Chad was silent. Chad brought Sonny into his arms and Sonny rested her head on his chest. Chad felt a tear run down his cheek.

"It's okay. It's okay." Chad said stroking her on the forehead.

Chad kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you Sonny, I'll stay with you during the pregnancy. Are you keeping it?"

Sonny had never thought if she was going to keep the baby or not. She stuttered for a moment, she tried to form a word but nothing would come out from her mouth.

"I- I du- I dunno." She stammered trying to tell him she wasn't sure.

Chad sat on the floor against the wall. Sonny cuddled up to him, she laid her head on his chest again. Sonny felt his heart pounding. She could lie like that forever.

Meanwhile when Sonny broke the news to Chad, Tawni had been outside the door the whole time. She felt as though someone hit her with a car a few dozen times. She felt like Sonny had stabbed her in the stomach.

She leaned in and watched Chad place his hand on Sonny's stomach. Sonny was lucky that Chad loved her like that.

Nico and Grady were walking when they saw Tawni.

"Tawni, what's the ma….." Nico said until he saw Sonny and Chad, Chad still had his hand on her stomach.

"Oh my god." Nico said.

**A month later.**

Sonny and Tawni had been arguing over a sketch.  
"Tawni, Marshall said to use my idea. I am truly sorry."

"Marshall used yours because it's more family oriented." Tawni yelled and used her fingers as quotation marks when she said family oriented.

"What is your problem!?" Sonny yelled back.

"Um, YOU!" Tawni screamed.

"ME!? What the hell did I do to you!?" She screamed.

"YOU GOT PREGNANT WITH CHAD'S CHILD! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Tawni snapped.

Sonny's mouth formed the shape of an o.

"What? How- How did you know?" Sonny asked out of breath.

"THE DRESSING ROOM DOOR WAS OPEN AND I SAW CHAD WITH HIS HAND ON YOUR STOMACH!"

Sonny stormed out from the hallway, into the stairwell. She was so upset that she tripped on a step and tumbled down the stairs.

Tawni heard a thumping noise that was coming from the stairwell. She opened the door into the stairwell and looked down at the bottom of the stairwell.

All she saw was Sonny lying at the bottom; she was laying in her own blood.

Sonny slowly turned her head to see the blood. She weakly lifted up her arm and looked at her hand. It was bloody.  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT!?" Tawni screamed.  
She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"Yes, uh, my friend fell down a flight of stairs and is bleeding badly. Oh and she is pregnant!" Tawni said quickly.

After she got off the phone with 911, she called Chad.  
She told Chad that Sonny fell down a flight of stairs and was bleeding.

In a matter of minutes Chad was crouched next to Sonny. He was holding her hand.  
"Sonny! Sonny! I love you!" Chad kissed her hand softly.

The ambulance had arrived.

Sonny weakly said. "I love you too Chad."


	6. Another Surprise

**Oooh how did you like that?**

**Well I have more twists to come.**

**You will be jumping around after you read this.**

---

**ABOUT 4 HOURS LATER:**

Sonny weakly opened her eyelids, they felt so heavy as she opened them.

"Cha- Chad?" Sonny croaked. She was exhausted so all that could come out of her was a croak.

Chad sat up from the chair that was next to her bed.

"Sonshine." He said smiling weakly.

Sonny moved over to the edge of her bed so Chad could lie next to her. Chad stood up and climbed onto the bed with Sonny. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"Sonny, there's something that needs to be said." Chad sighed deeply.

Sonny raised her head slowly and stared at him with her doe eyes.

"Son- Sonny, when you fell down the st- stairs, there was no way that the baby could.."

Chad had to stop because he could stop crying. Sonny began to cry once she knew what it meant. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled in close. Both of them were sobbing.

Sonny took a deep breath.

"Chad, I'm so sorry. I killed our baby." Sonny said.

Chad shook his head.

"No, you didn't, it was fate." Chad comforted.

Sonny started to cry hysterically.

"Oh my god."

She started to hyperventilate.

"Oh god. Oh god." She repeated.

Chad put the oxygen mask on her.

"Breath Sonshine!" He shouted.

Sonny began slowly breathing into the mask. She still couldn't stop crying.

Tawni, Portlyn and Mrs. Monroe were standing in the door way.

Tawni felt awful, she felt as though she was the reason why the baby died. Before Tawni knew it she was crying too and her chest was pounding.

Portlyn felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

Mrs. Monroe just broke into tears at the sight of her daughter and a boy she loved and their dead child.

Sonny's doctor walked in.

"Sonny, I actually have some good news." She said pushing her bangs behind her ears.

Everyone stopped sobbing and listened.

"You were pregnant with twins and one of them survived."

"What!?" Everyone asked stunned.


	7. I Wanna Go Back

**Okay I know many people liked this last chapter.**

**This chapter will give you the chills, I know that most of the chapters have been about Sonny but this one is centered on Chad.**

---

**About 8 months later….**

"CHAD!"Sonny screamed through her tears.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! CHAD!" She screamed harder as she saw Chad's pulseless body lying on the gurney.

Tawni and Portlyn rushed in.

Tawni would never forget the sight she saw that day. A pregnant teen in tears and screaming and a pulseless boy she knew far too well.

Portlyn rushed to keep Sonny stable. Portlyn held Sonny's hand and hugged her. Portlyn felt tears stream down her own cheeks.

Sonny screamed and began hitting the glass window with the palm of her hand.

**---**

_Chad raised his head, he was in a room that he had never seen. He scanned the room to see if anyone was there. He spotted a face he knew._

"_Rachel? Am I dead?" He asked._

_The girl was his sister who died about 4 years ago._

"_Pretty much." She replied._

**---**

Sonny began gasping for air.

"OH GOD! I CAN'T BREATHE!" She stammered.

Portlyn started to give her breathing instructions.

Tawni couldn't move. She tried but her body wouldn't budge.

Sonny looked, or at least tried to look at her pants.

"I think I just peed my pants." Sonny exclaimed through sobs.

Portlyn's eyes bulged out.

"Sonny, you didn't pee your pants, your water broke!" Portlyn exclaimed.

**---**

_Chad shook his head. _

"_No! I can't be dead! I need to go back! Sonny needs me!" Chad exclaimed._

_Rachel rolled her eyes._

"_Cha…" She said but was cut off._

"_NO! I NEED TO GO BACK!" Chad screamed._

_He heard screaming. He ran into the hallway and saw Sonny screaming. _

"_SONNY!" Chad yelled running towards her. _

_He wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't feel her. He flashed back, he was sitting at a red light but then he saw a truck come barreling across the street. Then it hit him. _

"_I was in a car accident." He whispered to himself._

**---**

Sonny was in a private room, only used for women in labor. She and Chad had planned to use a birthing tub. Sonny was so scared. She hadn't planned on giving birth by herself.

Sonny's doctor came in.

"Okay Sonny, it looks like your ready to push." She said.

Portlyn squeezed her hand.

"Ready?" Portlyn asked her.

Sonny shook her head.

"N- No." She said.

Portlyn and the doctor exchanged looks.

"NO! I'M NOT READY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"Sonny screamed.

Portlyn began to say something but was cut off.

"WHERE THE HELL IS CHAD!? I NEED HIM! I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT HIM!"Sonny screamed.

Sonny began hyperventilating.

**---**

_Chad sat next to Sonny, Rachel sat beside him._

"_Chad, why are we here? She doesn't see y-.." Rachel said before getting cut off._

"_I wanna go back. Is there any way?" He asked his sister._

_Rachel nodded. She told him the only way back was if he ran back to the room and lie back on the gurney. _

_Chad got up and ran to the room where he saw his body. _

"_I guess this is it." Chad said hugging his sister._

_Rachel nodded._

"_I love you Chad." She said crying._

"_I love you too." Chad said._

_After they finished hugging Chad climbed on the gurney and laid down. _

**---**

**Back with the doctors who were working on Chad.**

Suddenly as they were about to call time of death, the monitor started beeping.

"There's a heartbeat." One of the nurses said softly.


	8. Challenge

I've kept all of you readers on your heels lately haven't I?

Well I have finished the 8th chapter but before I publish it, I want to give you a chance to write your own chapter 8. Once you have wrote yours private message me it and I'll choose the best written one and publish it as an alternate chapter[ Everyone will see that you wrote it don't worry.]

Well start typing everybody!

Mwah!


	9. Chapter 9

""He's alive?" One of the doctors muttered.

"Well, his girlfriends in labor downstairs." A nurse explained.

"Oh."

The room became silent for about 2 minutes until the silence was broken by a weak croak.

"Wha- Where am I?" Chad asked.

"You're in the hospital. You were in a car accident." A nurse told him.

"Wha- Sonny? Where's Sonny?" He asked.

"Your girlfriend is in labor downstairs." The nurse said closing the blinds from the paparazzi.

"I need to go down there. Please!"

Chad held the nurses hand. "Please!"

The doctor shook his head.

The nurse began pushing the gurney to the elevator.

"HEY! NURSE ALEXIS!?"

She got into the elevator and pushed the button.

"You so rock right now." Chad said.

"I know."

---

Sonny moaned. She could feel her mascara running even more. Portlyn was holding her hand as Tawni stood in the corner of the room.

"Alison, you need to push. There's a risk of losing the baby."

"No! I can't do this. I won't do this without Chad!" Sonny cried.

"Well you don't have too." A familiar voice echoed.

"CHAD!" Sonny bellowed.

Portlyn turned her head quickly."Oh thank god!" She muttered.

The nurse pushed the gurney into the room and stopped it and parked it right next to Sonny. Portlyn and Chad held each hand.

"Alison, you need to push now." The doctor instructed Sonny.

Sonny nodded and gave a big push and grunted. About an hour later Sonny gave birth to a baby girl who weighed 7 pounds even. Chad and Sonny named her Serena Katie Cooper Monroe. She was beautiful; she had Sonny's brown hair while she had Chad's crystal blue eyes.

Sonny was cuddled in the hospital bed with Chad and Serena. Just looking at the two most important things in her life made her forget about the itchy hospital sheets that she was snuggled into. She stroked Serena's soft forehead and handed Serena to the nurse who needed to take her to the nursery. Chad smiled and leaned over and kissed Sonny passionately. After that Sonny drifted to sleep slowly. Before Chad fell asleep he simply whispered, "I love you Alison Monroe."


	10. Chapter 10

About a month after Sonny gave birth to Serena and Chad was involved in the car crash, Chad took Sonny back to Paris.

Chad had left the hotel room in a rush that morning. He left Sonny a note on the back of a flyer, it read:

Sonshine,

I'm sorry about leaving so quickly but I need you to meet me at the Eiffel Tower at noon.

Xoxo

Chad.

Sonny looked at the hotel alarm clock, It was 11:30, it would take her at least 10 minutes to get there. She left instantly and hailed a cab.

---

Once she stepped out of the cab, she heard the city clock chime twelve times. She looked up at the building, It was the most beautiful building she had ever seen. Someone grabbed her from behind and caressed her and then kissed her softly. She opened her eyes to see Chad looking as handsome as ever.

"Come on Sonshine!" Chad said pulling her into the building.

She smiled. "Where are we going baby?"

"You'll see." He replied after they stepped into the elevator.

Once the elevator stopped at the top floor Chad pulled Sonny out of the elevator to see something.

The top of the Eiffel Tower was decorated with red, white and pink roses. There was a table with a vase of flowers and two glasses of champagne.

Sonny gasped at the sight. Chad did all of this for her. She looked over the railing at the beautiful city of Paris. She tucked her dark brown hair behind her ears and turned to Chad. "Chad this is beautiful!" She cooed.

"You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid eyes on." He said holding her soft hands. "Alison Monroe, I love you so much. I am absolutely, positively in-love with you." He said.

The thing that Chad did next Sonny wouldn't ever forget. It would stick in her mind for as long as she lived.

Chad slowly knelt to the ground and got on his knee.

Sonny's eyes widedend. "Cha…" She began but was interrupted.

"Sonny Monroe, Would you do the honor of marrying me?" He asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiyaa Channy lovers

I am ending this story but don't be sad, because I am starting a new Channy story ! It's exciting! Don't forget to check it out, if you want to request any little story lines message me


End file.
